Treatments with fluorochemical compositions are known to confer hydrophobicity and oleophobicity to substrates, particularly fibrous substrates, e.g. textile yarns. Hydrophobic, oleophobic textile yarns exhibit improved stain repellency and improved stain release. Fluorochemical treatments are relatively expensive and are often used in combination with less expensive non-fluorinated “extenders”. Among known extenders, blocked isocyanates are a desirable class since they are inexpensive, easy to prepare, and very effective. Blocked isocyanate extenders are typically delivered as emulsions in water. Unfortunately, such emulsions often exhibit poor stability on storage and detrimentally affect fabric softness, tear strength, and color.
There is a need to find improved blocked isocyanate extenders.